Hiding
by love-is-blind-to-oblivion
Summary: Clary & Jonathan are evolved shadow hunters with extra Angel Blood. Hiding from Valentine, the pose as innocent mundies but are there true selves in the New York Institute. As the Fray siblings keep low a certain golden boy develops interest for our favorite red headed girl. ".. You don't have feelings for me.." "Why is it so hard for you to except that I might be falling for you!"
1. Try not to stare

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Hoped most of you got to watch TMI movie! To die for, but was kind of crushed at the ending, but can't wait for City of Ashes next year:D**

Chapter One

I was sketching perfect view of beach on the outside of the California Institute when my loving brother Jonathan decided to step into my room.

"Clary, we have to get going if we're going to make it to New York on time." His voice echoed off my empty room. The walls were rid of my overflowing drawings and photos. I nodded at him giving him a small smile.

He exited my room and I grabbed my outfit in front of me to change in. Before leaving I checked my appearance in the mirror and liked what I saw. My hair was in soft curls, I had smoky eye shadow, cat eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. I was wearing white high waisted shorts, low scoop gray tank that flowed in the front, fitted leather jacket, and my trustee black combat boots. I looked like a shadow hunter. My angelic rune peeked out of my shirt and I flew to my stele putting on glamour to hide my runes.

When my father left Jonathan, myself and my mom, she taught us, trained us, how to be excellent shadow hunters. We excel at everything we do, but to keep us from danger (most likely from my demented father, Valentine) my brother and I pretend to be weak but still be bad ass mundies. We were posing as mundies because if our father caught word on how we were brought up, no doubt he will have our neck. He'll experiment on us, torture us. Jonathan isn't that worried about us though, he's afraid of our powers. At certain moments we gain a new power because of our extra Angelic Blood. If our emotions are on haywire, our powers will most likely follow. It sometimes becomes impossible to control.

Right now, I have the power to teleport places, draw new runes, and communicate with the dead. Jonathan has the cliché powers, as I like to call it. He has incredible strength and can cause girls to swoon with one look. He's afraid that he'll never find true love because instead of seeing himself and his flaws, girls might see his "perfect" façade. My brother is quite handsome. He has white blonde hair, and dark brown pits for eyes.

In the matters of other Downworlders and other Shadow hunters, I have to cover up my runes. Only in the New York Institute am I allowed to show my true self, along with Jonathan of course. My mother is coming with us, but staying with an old friend of hers, Luke Garroway I think. She's sharing an apartment with him that's close to the Institute just in case of an emergency.

Before exiting my room, I stuffed my sketch pad in my suitcase and strolled downstairs. There was my mom and Jonathan smiling and laughing and it made me think. If this plan worked, will I be able to smile and laugh like that in the near future?

**At New York Institute **

I Smiled. The Institute here was absolutely beautiful. It towered high, with the angelic rune on the top. I looked up in a window someone was staring at me, I couldn't recognize the shape but it was definitely a guy. He closed the drapes and turned the lights out and I stared at the window bewildered.

"Clary? Clary?" Jonathan's voice rang through my ears as he dragged my name out.

"What?" I said.

"Were not allowed in until you state your full name." He said as I sighed.

"Standing on this holy ground I swear by the Angel that I, Clarrissa Adele Fray Morgenstern, will protect innocent mundane and keep demons away from this holy ground." I finished. The door went from unlocked to locked.

"Good job Clare, what'd you do?"Jonathan taunted. A flash of black marks flowed into my head and I said to Jonathan,

"Hardy Har Har Har, Very funny Big brother now give me my stele." He reluctantly gave it to me while I drew an unlocking rune. The door slightly creaked open and I was almost tackled by a sparkly figure. A very sparkly figure. I instantly recognized him, but he must've thought that I was an intruder. I dodged his blows and soon we were sparring. He aimed a kick at my side but I ducked. He quickly then shot sparkles towards my feet and I executed a perfect back hand spring landing in a hand stand. He shot some sparkly stuff out of his finger and I turned my head and saw little roaches and that's where I drew the line. I tackled him and straddled his body.

"Magnus Bane! You were going to change me into roaches!" I exclaimed.

"Short-stop, I would've changed you back." He replied. I playfully glared at him and he ruffled my hair. I soon tackled him into another hug. It's been awhile since I last saw Maggie. I was around 10 years old and my family needed money because when my dad left us he took all our profits. Maggie bought all my mom's paintings. Ever since then I would sneak with Maggie and Jonathan out into the California sun. He was babysitter at the time and he helped me with my rune abilities. He then had to move to New York because he needed to do something for the Clave.

Magnus and I let go of our embrace when we heard someone's throat being cleared. We both chuckled and looked up. Jonathan was grinning at us waiting for us to let him in the group hug. I motioned for him to come over and he happily obliged. Magnus was hugging him back and I saw a dark haired blue eyed boy fuming. I looked at Magnus and he winked at him and he blushed. I laughed quietly and saw a similar figure like the boy.

She was tall and with a little tan. Her long hair was beautiful and her blue eyes were framed by spider-leg lashes.

"Has your mother ever told you it's rude to stare." She said. I got up from the floor and dusted myself off. I noticed she got a warning look from everyone in the room but a golden boy looked amused.

"She has, but you don't expect me not to observe my surroundings." I said playfully. She cracked a smile and held her hand out while saying,

"My name is Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy or Iz. Over there is my blushing brother Alec Lightwood he's currently in a relationship with, Magnus which I'm sure you know. Over there is my adoptive brother Jace Wayland and my younger brother Max Lightwood." I smiled warmly at them and turned around to meet little Max and Golden Boy Jace. Jace's head was crooked and he was squinting at me. His eyes were swallowing me up and I walked up to him and placed my finger on his chin bringing his eyes to mine.

"Eyes are up here Wayland, oh and next time be careful when you're watching a girl outside your window. That could be mistaken as stalking." I sent him a wink with that and he looked flustered. I heard Izzy laugh along with my brother, Alec, and Magnus. I bent down to Max's height and he was holding a comic book and some drawings.

"You like to draw to?" I asked him. His eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"Do you mind if I take a look Max?" he nodded shyly and I heard Izzy, Alec, and Jace gasp. I ignored them and held his drawings. They were very good for an eight-year old.

"You know Max you are an amazing artist, would you like if I helped you with your drawings?" I asked. He let out a small giggle and nodded eagerly. Max scurried off with a small grin and I stood up with an identical look on my face.

"Don't mean to be rude, but who are you. And how do you know Magnus?" Alec asked. I giggled and responded,

"I'm Clarrissa Adele Fray Morgenstern." They all flinched at my words. "I go by Clary Fray though. My brother Jonathan Sebastian Fray Morgenstern and I despise our father and were currently running from him. He doesn't know that we were brought up to be Shadow Hunters." They all looked perplexed. I hadn't noticed that we were all walking to the Kitchen. Izzy handed us coffee and I silently thanked her. Jace made a continuing motion with his hands and I motioned for Jonathan to continue.

"When we were younger, Valentine experimented on us. He took the Mortal Cup and made us drink from it. We have extra Angelic Blood and we receive new powers at the oddest moments. If Clary and I are pissed, sad, or happy leave us for a bit because we can't control our powers with our emotions at the same time. We are very powerful, and the Clave might want to execute us if they found out were an all new breed. If Valentine were able to kid nap us he might experiment on us again. We could have demon blood coursing through us. And a Shadow Hunter with Angel blood and Demon blood is never heard of. So, we have to act like harmless mundies when it comes to other Shadow Hunters and other Downworlders. Only in this Institute and the people that are in it are able to see our true selves." Jonathan finished.

"I know you don't want sympathy, both of you don't. But I know how it feels to be tampered with, and I just want you to know that I know exactly how you feel." Jace said. Alec and Izzy looked stricken and all Jonathan and I could do was nod.

"Well off this depressing topic, one where did Magnus go, two why did you guys gasp when Max let me see his drawings, three is there any adult super vision here, and four where's my room?" I asked.

"Magnus is probably in my room so I'll see you in the morning Clary, Jonathan." Alec said while walking away.

"Well we gasped because Max never shows his drawings to anyone. I think my little brother has developed feelings for you Fray." Jace said. "There usually is adult supervision, but my parents and Hodge is on a Clave mission." Jace added.

"Hodge?" I echoed.

"Hodge is our Institute keeper when were gone. And you're sharing a room with me while Jonathan is sharing with Jace." Izzy provided.

"Great! Thanks guys I'm just going to follow you with my bags and then head out." I said to Izzy.

"Not necessary, Magnus already teleported them to my room and make sure to be back at the Institute safe Clary." Izzy said.

"Ok well I'll leave you guys to it." I smiled at them and gave Jonathan a brotherly sister kiss on the cheek before I left. I patted my pockets to make sure I had my blade and stele. I left the Institute with a smile on m face and thought_ maybe this could work.._

But what Clary didn't know is that throughout the whole exchange a certain Wayland stared after her and followed her Into the streets of New York.

**R&R**

**Thanks a bunch ! **

**A**


	2. Pandemonium

**Thank you for my followers and reviewers only if it was a few ;) help me get up to 15 ? Thanks if you do ;)**

**I'll try to update once or twice every week. :) **

Chapter Two

I trailed closely behind Clary as I watched her sway her hips to a nonexistent beat. A group of guys stopped talking and stared at Clary. Checking her out, my fists clenched and unclenched. If I didn't have the glamour on those boys would be out like a light. Some even wolf whistled and that's when Clary stopped at in front of them, realizing she was being watched.

"You know, staring at passing girls is considered creeping." Clary said. The group of the boys and Clary all laughed and she exclaimed,

"Nice to see you guys again! Sebastian, Eric." She nodded at two boys out of the 6. Each boy got a hug and I flared with envy wanting Clary in my arms.

"So Clary, haven't seen you since California. Why don't we catch up at my place?" I tensed as Clary and I found the innuendo in his voice her gaze went icy cold and she stepped towards Sebastian and pushed his chest.

"In your dreams Verlac, dare think of me like that, again and you'll regret treating every single girl you've met like trash. Just admit it; you were even desperate to hit on your English teacher." Clary said.

I accidently laughed out loud and Clary whipped her head slicing right through me. Her eyes widened and then covered up her shock. I went behind the corner of one of the abandoned buildings. Taking off my glamour I ran a hand through my hair and checked my appearance in the window. Parts of my pecks were exposed through my white V neck; my black jeans were worn with my leather black motor cycle boots. You could see my impressive 8 pack and I just smirked.

As I made my way towards the group of boys, Clary launched herself in my arms, my arms wrapping around her waist on instinct, and gently whispered in my ear.

"Play along, I promise I'll make it up to you later!" With every word her warm breath tickled my ears and I barely could make out a small yes. I felt her smile against my chest and soon I understood what she was doing.

"Sorry Eric, I can't go with you either. Seems my boyfriend Jace here is taking me out that night." My breathing hitched and I traced my nose from the curve of her neck to the side of her nose. Her voice wavered and I smirked. She flashed her green orbs towards me and slowly torturing me by kissing the hollow of my neck. Her arm played with a couple strands of my hair and I slowly felt the tip of her tongue trace a small circle.

"Clary," I strangled out. She unlatched her lips from my neck and gestured with her head towards the group of boys who flared with envy.

"Clary your right, I'm taking you out whenever, wherever you want shortcake." I covered up. To make it look more believable I hid my hand while sneaking it up her shirt, slightly tickling her sides. Just like I wanted, she let out a reasonable giggle, but I kept my hand there, tracing warm circles. She let out a dreamy sigh and we let out small smiles. All too quickly her warmth was gone and she was just holding my hand.

"Well got to go guys!" Clary said and we walked away.

Once we were out of hearing range Clary took me into a place called 'Java Jones'. We sat down and Clary got a frappachino and I got a mango shake.

"One, thank you so much for helping me back there. I swear, guys just don't give up! Oh and two, you were following me because?" her voice trailed off an I watched as her pink bottom lip pouted a little while slurping her Frap, and I wondered how sweet her pillow soft lips tasted. I realized I've been staring at her lips for like 2 minutes.

"Jace, what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Clary's hand went up to her face and patted it gently. Feeling bold I took my thumb and traced her bottom lip. Almost whimpering at the softness of her lips while saying,

"Absolutely nothing Fray, nothing but beautiful." Her cheeks blushed scarlet and I chuckled half-heartedly. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, dying to see that adorable blush yet again. I realized that we were both done with our drinks so we both stood up. Clary gave me a gentle hug and I returned the gesture, ignoring the looks we were receiving from guys and girls. We both pulled away walking aimlessly into the City of New York.

"Jace you never did answer my question." Clary said gently.

"Oh, well I had nothing to do so I guess that I felt entitled to protecting you." I mumbled.

"Entitled to protect me?" Clary said, disbelief lacing her voice.

"You seemed a little rusty when fighting Magnus." I said which was a lie, a total lie.

Right then and there Clary swiped my legs from under me and executed a perfect back flip. I tried to get me but she placed a perfect sicker kick to my chest and I landed on the floor again. Clary then grabbed onto the stop sign next to us swinging around 2 times before landing on a straddling position on top of me. My breathing hitched and I could barely suppress the shiver and Clary instantly smirked her hair fanned around us as she bent down and she whispered in my ear,

"Well goldie locks, I'm not the one who is rusty. Check yourself before you wreck yourself." She threw her head back and laughed causing me to get a glance of her creamy stomach and neck. I shivered again and Clary helped me up and took my hand.

"Ready Jace?" she asked.

"For what?" I responded.

"Were going somewhere."

"Would you care to enlighten me?" she asked. I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Were going to a club."

"Yeah, a club called Pandemonium." She said calmly.

"Haha, you are such a Lightweight. Bet you 5 bucks." I said with confident. Clary stopped and turned towards me only standing 2 centimeters away from me. It only took one swift movement for my lips to connect with hers.

"You have to top underestimating me Jace Lightwood." With her last words she sauntered off to the club along the corner being let in immediately as she winked at the jumper.

**Get me to 15 reviews ? Thanks if you do !**

**Jace and Clary aren't a couple yet :)**

- **A**


	3. Run

**Thank You guys so much for the reviews! I'll update sooner if I get to 25 reviews :) – just saying… XD **

**Simon will be in this story, because there is no good TMI story without some sizzy ;)**

**Jonathan will have a girl friend, eventually. Trying to decide between Kaelie and Aline, they always get bad rap so I just want them to be good for a change :) **

**So what do you say exchange for chapter 4 and my reviews to 25? I'll let you think about it after Chapter 3 ;) **

Chapter 3

Jace's POV

Dam, she left me on the floor in front of all types of Downworlders ad Shadow Hunters staring. My runes were showing but Clary's were concealed. I brushed off the dust on my jacket and started to walk to the front of the line. I looked up and saw that there was a rune hidden underneath the words 'Pan**demon**onium' . I internally groaned due to the fact that Clary was leading me to supernatural club, full of mundies.

The Jumper let me in and I winked at the crowd of girls who were gazing at me. Unbelievable, some even squealed.

**Start playing better than you – Conor Maynard ft. Rita Ora on YouTube**

As I walked through packed club I searched for a girl with red velvet curly hair and a coke-cola bottle shaped body. I soon found her dancing to the music with both hands in the air, eyes closed and her hips swayed back and forth, attracting male attention. From the angle I was in, her eyes slowly popped open. Her green emeralds sparkled with amusement as the other girls tried to compete with her moves. The small smile placed on her mouth was enough to draw me close to her.

Soon enough, I stood right behind her. My hands secured on her hips moving my body to the left and the right, mimicking as she did. She soon tensed up and I leaned into her ear,

"Let yourself go." she shivered and then relaxed in my arms knowing it was me behind her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pushed my chest against her. I grabbed her arms and spun in my arms. We soon had a crowd surrounding us and Clary was breathing hard. To the fast moving beat, Clary grabbed a boy with glasses from the crowd and danced with us. We started kicking our feet while moving from side to side. Then Clary did a running hand spring and leaped over Rat Boy's head. She landed gracefully as the song ended. We received massive applaud. Clary was grinning at me and I saw a look of realization on her face. She started running towards me with happy tears running down her face. I started smiling and holding out my arms but she ran past me, and into the arms of Rat boy.

**Clary's POV **

"Simon!" I squealed. Simon was my absolute best friend in California. After learning that Simon was a creature of the night, I clinged to him at night when I would have night-mares. He was so disappointed when I gave him the news that we were leaving California.

"What are you doing here?!" I gave him another bone-crushing hug and he just chuckled.

"Clare, you're crying. And, what your best friend can't protect you?" his voice was still the same.

"Protect me? By the Angel, Simon Lewis, why does every-." I got cut off short.

"Who's this Fray?" asked Jace. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and I lightly pushed his chest.

"Cool it Lightwood, this is Simon he knows _who I am_ since we were 4. Simon this is my weird new guy-friend. Be careful Si, this boy here is so full of air ,im surprised he hasn't bursted yet." I told them both. Simon was staring at Jace's arm around my waist and I tried to get him off of me but his arm stayed and I gave up. It felt nice and warm, I felt protected.

"You'll be okay Si if we go?" I asked him.

"Course Clare, meet me at Java Jones at 11 tomorrow?" he asked.

"Course, mind if I bring the gang do you?" I silently begged he said yes.

"Fine with that, later Clare!"

"Bye Si, don't get burned by the sunlight!" I heard his chuckle as he walked and I didn't notice before until now that Jace was glaring at the other guys who were staring at me. Whatever.

"Jace let's go." I gently prodded. His gaze snapped back to mine and the hardness melted away with a look I couldn't quite decipher. Jace simply nodded. Letting Jace carry my back to the Institute, I weaved my arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck and quietly giggled as Jace said,

"You getting comfortable?"

"Whatever Jace, make jokes but you make a surprisingly good pillow." I mumbled my eyes already drooping.

"Shut it Fray, just be glad I haven't dropped you yet." Jace said jokingly. Before Clary could come up with a witty comeback, she was out like a light.

Next Morning

Next day I woke up feeling brighter, and better than ever. I was walking down the steps and stopped when I was met by Jace's stare, My brother's roll of the eyes, Max's giggle, Alec's smile, Magnus's wave, and Izzy's amusing stare at Jace's face. I looked down at my outfit, and fingered my black skinny jeans, white American flag T-shirt, red ankle boot heels, red hair in spiral curls, and white leather bracelets with gold spikes.

"Um, is my red, black, and white thing clashing?" I muttered.

"Honey, you must be blind if you find that the reason why we're staring." stated Izzy. She soon was at my side batting her eyelashes in a almost a flirtasish way. I visibly flinched and said,

" Iz, I thought you knew for a fact that I am 100% straight." Everybody bursted in laughter and Alec was wheezing.

"Oh- my gawd, red ! Izzy is warming up to you in the only way she can, flirting! She obviously wants to meet this vampire friend of yours." trailed on Magnus. I soon joined into the fit of laughter and suggested that we made our way over to Java Jones, and they soon agreed. I was walking ahead of everyone else and almost screamed when Jace ran at me, picked me up and threw me on his back piggy-back style.

"Jace Lightwood, put me down !" I soon giggled as his fingers started to tickle my sides.

" I don't think so Clarissa!" Jace responded. I can't believe he wanted to do this now..

"Jace?" I whispered, making sure to brush my lips against the back of his neck. He soon received goose bumps on his neck and he soon muttered a curse word underneath his breath a chuckled and he soon responded in a shaky breath,

" Yes Clary?" I soon looked behind my shoulder and saw behind all m new friends something I never thought I would.

My body tensed.

I soon bent down to Jace's ear and said,

"Protect everyone. Let me down. Tell Jonathan to stay. And Run."

**CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**XD thanks for the awesome reviews lovelys ;)))**


End file.
